


A not so lonely birthday party

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Kenma detesta la escuela y ansía las vacaciones de otoño. Con nueve años recién cumplidos, espera que su cumpleaños sea igual de solitario que todos; para él está bien así, con su reducido círculo familiar monoparental.Pero los esfuerzos de su madre para regalarle por primera vez una fiesta de cumpleaños en condiciones desencadenan una serie de incidentes que terminan de un modo que él nunca previó.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A not so lonely birthday party

Para Kozume Kenma, octubre era sólo un mes más. Uno de los doce meses del año que ya sabía escribir hasta con sus kanjis. Octubre era el décimo, significaba que quedaban poco más de dos meses para terminar el año. Octubre era hojas secas, descenso en la temperatura del húmedo y sofocante verano, colores marrones y anaranjados, nikuman’s calentitos luego de los paseos de fin de semana. También significaba Halloween, aunque él nunca había salido a buscar dulces pero al menos su madre se encargaba de comprarle algunos en la fecha, como los caramelos de manzana con relleno líquido que tanto le gustaban.

Octubre era un mes como cualquier otro, pero significaba todas esas cosas propias del otoño, incluidas las vacaciones de otoño. Y si el jardín de niños y el kínder habían sido experiencias poco agradables para él, no se comparaban en nada a los primeros años de primaria. Llevaba con suerte medio año escolar, recién iba a tercero, pero deseaba con todas las fuerzas que podía juntar un niño de su edad el que las vacaciones llegaran rápido y poder descansar un poco, recuperar su silencio y su tranquilidad.

Pero, para su desgracia, aún quedaba toda una semana antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Y aún peor, quedaba un enorme muro que superar llamado _cumpleaños_.

Ese día, dieciséis de octubre, era lunes. Y por primera vez en toda su vida su madre se había empeñado en celebrarle una fiesta de cumpleaños con invitados de su edad. Él ni siquiera estaba completamente de acuerdo con la idea; no quería una fiesta, ni globos, ni serpentinas, ni una mesa llena de comida. Él no quería invitar a niños de su clase y, además, tampoco tenía a nadie a quien invitar.

Aun así, su madre podía llegar a ser extremadamente terca y no había cambiado de parecer. Incluso se había pedido el día libre en el trabajo sólo para encargarse de preparar todo, y ella nunca faltaba a su trabajo. Pero se había justificado diciendo que durante mucho tiempo habían sido sólo ellos dos, cenando y comiendo pastel, sin familia ni amigos cercanos que pudiesen asistir a ninguno de los cumpleaños de ambos. Y ella quería cambiar aquello, comenzando por su cumpleaños número nueve.

Su madre le había dicho que escogiera a tres amiguitos o amiguitas y que los invitara. Le había entregado tres tarjetas de invitación para ello y Kenma las había llevado en su mochila, una que comenzaba a sentirse demasiado pesada al contener aquella responsabilidad. Para cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo él no se había atrevido a entregar ni siquiera una. Pensó en tirarlas, pero su madre las había hecho manualmente y no habría podido hacer eso con el esfuerzo que había puesto en ellas. También había pensado en dejarlas por ahí, o hasta darle una al parlanchín y pegajoso chico que había sido transferido hacía un mes y no paraba de hablarle en los trayectos grupales a la escuela y de vuelta a casa.

Pero su madre le había dado una responsabilidad y él se sentía deseoso de cumplir con ella, buscando así poder hacerla feliz. Porque ella se esforzaba trabajando todo el día para él, incluso haciendo turnos extra en fines de semana, y ahora se había tomado un día libre para hacer algo que creía a él le haría feliz.

Bueno, él también quería ver una amplia sonrisa en el rostro agotado de su madre.

Luego de minutos de debates mentales y ansiedad Kenma decidió que lo mejor era hacer aquello rápido y seguro. Los chicos, o la mayoría al menos, daban bastante miedo, pero las chicas no estaban del todo mal. Había un grupito conformado por tres niñas que eran bastante aplicadas en clase y lucían un poco simpáticas. Además, eran considerablemente más tranquilas que el resto de sus compañeros, así que Kenma tomó las tarjetas de su mochila y se acercó a ellas con postura algo encorvada, pero también con decisión.

―Uhm… ―murmuró. Ellas no parecieron escucharle y siguieron riendo sobre algo que una decía. Kenma se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta―. Hey…

Una de las niñas notó su presencia, hizo un gesto a las otras y las tres lo miraron al mismo tiempo. Ellas estaban sentadas, almorzando todas en la misma mesa, pero él no sintió ninguna ventaja estando ahí de pie ni mirándolas desde arriba. Sus manos temblaron más y apretó un poco las tarjetas.

―¿Qué pasa, Kozume-kun? ¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó la chica más pequeña, la que a él le parecía más amable. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haber compartido goma de borrar con ella alguna vez.

Kenma se concentró en mirarla a ella para no sentirse tan intimidado.

―Bueno…hoy es mi cumpleaños, y…habrá fiesta. Hay…hay pastel, y comida…y, uhm, juegos. Sí, juegos… ―afirmó, susurrando con voz temblorosa. Y aunque trató de no hacerlo, finalmente su mirada se desvió nerviosamente a lo largo de todo su campo de visión―. Tomen ―agregó.

Las niñas parecían muy sorprendidas. Él recordó que debía entregar las tarjetas al momento de hablar, o antes, pero no después. Igual acabó dejándolas en la mesa donde estaban ellas porque no se creía capaz de entregarlas en las manos de cada una.

―¿Qué es esto? ―cuestionó la chica que parecía más seria, tomando una de las invitaciones con los dedos como si fueran pinzas.

Eran de color rojo y tenían diseños de huellas de animal, de gato, en color negro. Su madre había dibujado cada huella y había doblado el papel como origami para que parecieran un pequeño paquetito, un sobre. Adentro había una tarjetita mucho más pequeña, de color negro y con caracteres y letras blancas. Lucían bonitas para él, pero la chica parecía no opinar lo mismo por su expresión. Kenma boqueó un poco, apretó los labios y luego de inspirar volvió a hablar.

―Son invitaciones. Quiero invitarlas ―logró decir, con tono más audible y firme.

Ellas compartieron una mirada que sólo lo puso más nervioso. Pero esperó, fue paciente. No huyó.

―Bien, si quieres invitarnos… ―murmuró la tercera chica, indecisa.

La primera chica, la amable, parecía algo contenta con aquello. Pero la seria hizo una mueca y le miró con hostilidad.

―¿Y a cuál quieres invitar más? ¿A Mio, a Yue o a Namie? ―preguntó.

Él no supo qué contestar por un momento. Siempre había sido malo para los nombres y rostros, y nunca había prestado real atención a sus compañeros. Las niñas volvieron a mirarse entre ellas y él se comenzó a poner realmente ansioso. Las miró intercaladamente, intentando forzar su memoria, algún recuerdo en segundo plano. El nombre de la chica amable, creyó recordar, le sonaba a Mio. Kenma la apuntó con un dedo tembloroso, muy avergonzado.

—Mio-san… —susurró.

La aludida pareció triste. La expresión hostil de la chica seria se acentuó y esta se puso de pie, poniendo los brazos en jarra con brusquedad.

—Ya, claro. Ella no se llama así. Por qué mejor… —comenzó a decir con tono realmente enfadado.

Kenma se encogió en su lugar, desconcertado. La chica que él había señalado también se puso de pie y calmó a la otra poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella le sonrió, pero Kenma no se sintió menos incómodo. Menos intimidado.

―Intentaremos ir, ¿sí? Muchas gracias, Kozume-kun ―dijo la chica. Su tono sonaba amable, pero parecía muy seria. Y muy triste.

Él asintió apresuradamente y finalmente huyó. Huyó a su lugar en el extremo opuesto del salón, junto a las ventanas. Se sentó ahí, encorvado como siempre y un tanto molesto consigo mismo. Pero al menos había invitado a alguien, había cumplido. No se sentía tan culpable y sacó la consola para distraerse de todo aquello antes de las clases siguientes.

Pero no lo logró demasiado tiempo.

―¡Chicos! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kenma-kun. ¿Por qué no le cantamos la canción de cumpleaños que aprendimos hace poco, la en inglés? Seguro le gustará mucho que ustedes lo hagan.

No, no le gustaba. Para nada. No quería. El maestro podía tener muy buenas intenciones y parecer animado con ello, pero no debía haber dicho eso. Aun así, él no pudo negarse en voz alta. Tampoco hubiese alcanzado porque sus compañeros, luego de un momento de desconcierto y de unas cuantas malas caras, sucumbieron ante la idea de perder tiempo de clase y poder hacer ruido.

Y él sólo pudo quedarse en su lugar, sentado, aún más encorvado y con una incomodidad y ansiedad que le provocaron ganas de llorar, más cuando en el momento de decir su nombre muchos no supieron ni pronunciarlo, ni a quién mirar, o simplemente lo omitieron. No cuando, más allá de la descoordinación y lo desafinado de las voces, estas sonaron tan vacías.

Kenma bloqueó su mente durante las siguientes dos clases. No hizo las actividades ni anotó nada en su cuaderno abierto. Tampoco recordaba haber entendido algo de lo que el maestro o sus compañeros dijeron. Se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo demasiado tenso y las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Cuando llegó el final de la última clase él fue de los primeros en salir, sin mirar a nadie. A pesar de ello, no podía comenzar el recorrido a casa solo; tenía que esperar en la entrada de la escuela a todos los integrantes del grupo de niños de su sector, con quienes acostumbraba a caminar por obligación. Sin embargo, estos no tardaron demasiado en llegar y él caminó detrás del pelotón de niños chillones, siendo guiados por los senpai de sexto. Al menos de ese modo podía ir jugando con su consola mientras caminaba, guiado por la multitud, algo que agradecía porque estaba comenzando el modo historia del Mario Party: Island Tour de 3DS y necesitaba concentrarse.

Pero apenas había logrado comenzar el primer minijuego cuando una voz algo estruendosa sonó demasiado cerca.

―¿Juegas con Boo? ¡Wow! Nunca había visto que nadie jugara con él. Yo siempre uso a Waluigi.

Kenma frunció instantáneamente el ceño, omitiendo la sorpresa que le había causado, y pausó el juego mientras se acercaba la consola al pecho aprensivamente.

―Boo es genial ―murmuró como respuesta.

Era el chico parlanchín y pegajoso. Él lo había visto entrar a un salón de cuarto año, así que sabía que era mayor que él, y también sabía que vivía en su misma calle, pero no recordaba su nombre aun cuando sí recordaba que uno de los senpai de sexto lo había presentado al grupo, pero él no había prestado atención. El chico tampoco se había presentado directamente con él y sólo se había limitado a intentar hablarle sobre los videojuegos que le veía jugar o le hacía preguntas que él nunca respondía.

Sin embargo, había cuestionado a Boo. Y a él desde que había jugado por primera vez a un videojuego de Nintendo le había fascinado Boo. No podía ignorar algo así.

―Uhm, supongo que a su modo…pero Waluigi lo es más ―replicó el chico.

Su ceño se frunció más y sintió el impulso infantil y protector de defender a su personaje favorito por primera vez.

―No lo es. Boo puede flotar, eso sí que es genial. Y es un fantasma; si intentan atacarlo sólo lo atraviesan.

No recordaba la última vez que había dicho una frase tan larga a alguien que no fuera su madre, y era primera vez que su voz sonaba tan antipática. Pero el otro chico pareció un poco dolido y también frunció el ceño. Kenma se sintió ligeramente intimidado, porque era más bajo que él y menor, pero no retrocedió. Estaba firme en su posición.

―¡Claro que lo es! Es muy alto y, ¿qué no has visto su bigote? ¡Es súper genial! Además, Boo es malvado ―argumentó finalmente el otro chico.

Kenma por un momento creyó que estaba bromeando.

―Waluigi también lo es. Deberías saberlo si es tu personaje favorito…si incluso parte de su nombre viene de warui. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? Se escribe con el kanji de waru…lo aprendes en tercero.

Él había aprendido ese kanji ese mismo año, hace poco. Creyó que el chico podría enfadarse o encontrarlo insolente, porque después de todo era mayor, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, parpadeó varias veces y puso una expresión que a él le pareció dividida entre la sorpresa y la admiración.

―¡¿En serio?! Sí que sabes muchas cosas…conozco el kanji, pero no sabía que tenía que ver con su nombre ―admitió, y luego sonrió ampliamente―. Tú también eres genial; más que Boo, y también más que Waluigi.

Aquello le cohibió. Nunca nadie que no fuera su madre le había hablado así, ni mucho menos le había dicho un cumplido. Ni que era genial. Acabó desviando la mirada a sus pies y se sintió ansioso.

―Ya…sé lo normal y, uhm…debo irme… ―murmuró con nerviosismo.

―¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si vamos por el mismo camino! Aún queda bastante ―se quejó el chico.

Era cierto, y él estuvo a punto de seguir caminando con él, pero entonces escuchó una voz ligeramente familiar exclamar y en cuanto alzó la mirada pudo ver a sus tres compañeras de clase, a las que había invitado a su cumpleaños, riendo mientras observaban algo. Cuando siguió la dirección de sus miradas, notó en el cielo una especie de avioncito de papel color rojo que sólo avanzó un par de metros antes de caer entre unos arbustos. Un avioncito rojo con huellas de gato color negro dibujadas.

―Bah, ¡hasta para eso es inservible! ―exclamó la chica seria.

Las otras dos chicas rieron y tiraron dos rectángulos de papel a un costado de la calle. Él pudo verlos bien; eran las invitaciones que había hecho su madre. Las que había hecho con dedicación y una sonrisa en el rostro, poniendo su cariño en ellas.

Los ojos de Kenma ardieron y un vacío en su estómago le hizo encogerse un poco por el dolor.

―Tengo que llegar pronto a casa ―dijo en un hilo de voz.

Apenas terminó de hablar cerró la consola y, sujetándola fuertemente entre las manos, comenzó a correr. Pasó al grupo de chicos sin mirar a las tres niñas que seguían riendo y sin entender los gritos que dio el chico pegajoso y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, también ignorando los llamados de los senpai de sexto.

No podía dejar de correr, porque si lo hacía el aire frío ya no secaría sus ojos y las lágrimas iban a salirse. No había esperado que ellas fueran a la fiesta, no cuando no las conocía y ni siquiera estaba interesado en conocerlas. No le habría dolido pasar su cumpleaños solo con su madre, para él estaba bien así. Pero que tiraran algo en lo que su madre había puesto su corazón, que lo llamaran inservible, había sido pasarse. De sólo pensar en tener que decirle algo así a ella le entraban ganas de llorar.

Siguió corriendo incluso cuando su resistencia era nula. No supo cómo no acabó perdido, pero llegó a casa bastante rápido. Sin embargo, no pudo entrar en seguida. Esperó unos minutos fuera de su casa, tratando de calmar su respiración y de pensar en qué hacer. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, como siempre.

Huir.

Y huir, en esa situación, implicaba omitir.

Cuando creyó que había pasado suficiente tiempo para calmar su pulso y respiración, ambos agitados, y para que sus ojos ya no escocieran tanto, atravesó el pequeño jardín y se sacó la llave de uno de los bolsillos para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando entró ni siquiera habló, no avisó de su llegada y se quitó los zapatos en silencio con los mismos pies, aún apretando la consola entre sus manos y contra su pecho.

Sólo al recorrer el breve pasillo y llegar a la sala notó el cambio. Había globos, dos columnas enormes de flores de globos rojos y blancos, una a cada lado de la puerta de la sala. También había globos unidos con esa misma forma de flor en las paredes, unas cuantas guirnaldas a juego y unos cuadritos metálicos en rojo y negro con una letra cada uno que juntándolos formaban un _feliz cumpleaños_ en inglés. Y en la mesa, cubierta por un bonito mantel blanco, había cuatro lugares con su silla, su plato, cubiertos, un vaso y bolsitas con dulces. Además, había varios platitos con frituras y golosinas dulces, un par de botellas de soda, un cubo de pollo de KFC y, en el centro de todo, una enorme tarta de manzana con cinco velas. Todo combinando en tonos rojo, blanco y negro; todo tan pulcramente ordenado; todo reflejando el esmero de su madre, que terminaba de ordenar los almohadones del sofá con su normalmente liso y suelto cabello atado en un moño alto y ropa que tenía muchas arrugas.

Sus ojos no tardaron en escocer de nuevo, pero cuando ella notó su presencia y le miró con una bonita sonrisa iluminando su cansado rostro él se forzó a contener la humedad antes de que traspasara sus pestañas.

―Ken, bienvenido; no te escuché llegar. ¿Qué te parece todo? ¿A que está bonito? ―le preguntó ella con cariño, acercándose para ayudarle a quitarse la mochila.

Él, que detestaba que hiciera eso, ni siquiera se atrevió a quejarse y se dejó ayudar. Su respuesta fue un asentimiento y una sonrisa muy ligera, pero que tensó todas sus facciones.

―Lo está. Pero…¿no gastaste mucho? ―murmuró él.

Su madre le restó importancia con un gesto de mano mientras con la otra cargaba su mochila.

―No demasiado. Además, había ahorrado para esto, no hay problema. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Pudiste invitar a tus amiguitos? ―volvió a preguntar ella, esta vez con mayor amabilidad.

Él había notado que su madre mentía a medias con la primera respuesta. A su edad ya más o menos sabía el valor de las cosas y recordaba las muchas horas extra que ella había hecho el mes anterior y lo que iba de ese, seguramente buscando obtener el dinero necesario. Pero no le replicó, no cuando se había esforzado tanto, y decidió no ignorar su pregunta por respeto a ese mismo esfuerzo. Sin embargo, eso tampoco significaba que sería completamente sincero.

―Sí, pero…no sé si puedan venir. Como les avisé hoy mismo ―respondió.

No era del todo mentira y de algún modo esperaba que aquello preparara a su madre para cuando dentro de dos horas no llegara nadie. La sonrisa de ella vaciló apenas un segundo y luego pasó sus largos y delicados dedos por su cabello en una caricia amorosa que siempre le había agradado.

―Vamos, ya verás que sí vienen. Sólo que aún es muy pronto para la hora señalada, seguro irán a sus casas y luego vendrán ―le calmó ella, continuando un poco más con la caricia antes de bajar la mano y darle una palmadita en un hombro ―. Y tú debes estar listo cuando eso ocurra, así que sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate; te compré de regalo un conjunto y me gustaría que lo usaras. Está en tu cama.

Kenma parpadeó. Su madre ya le había prometido que le haría un regalo, un videojuego que saldría recién dentro de poco más de un mes, así que no se esperaba eso. Pero de todos modos asintió y tomó su mochila de la mano de ella para subirla a su cuarto.

Una vez estuvo ahí, dejó descuidadamente su mochila, y la consola que aún traía en una mano, sobre el pequeño escritorio. Su cuarto estaba más ordenado de lo normal, seguramente su madre había tenido que ver con ello, y lo único que resaltaba en la pulcritud de todo era la ropa extendida sobre la colcha de la cama; una sudadera blanca con capucha y un estampado de los ojos y boca de Boo en frente, una camiseta negra con el estampado de la trifuerza en amarillo en el pecho y un pantalón negro, corto y que tenía muchos bolsillos con cierres.

La ropa nunca le había importado demasiado, pero su madre había comprado todo teniendo en cuenta diversos detalles; su personaje favorito de Nintendo; uno de sus juegos favoritos como era The Legend of Zelda; la ausencia de colores que, más allá del rojo, poco le agradaban; los muchos bolsillos en el pantalón para guardar sus consolas, los cables de estas y los cartuchos.

Kenma se quitó la ropa que traía y trató con cuidado la nueva al ponérsela, notando que esta le quedaba algo holgada, tal como a él le gustaba. Esos gestos de su madre siempre le habían gustado, los detalles, pero en ese momento cada uno se sumó a la sensación desagradable en su estómago, volviéndola más pesada, más angustiante. Porque mientras ella se había esforzado tanto preparando cada cosa para que él tuviera un buen cumpleaños, Kenma le había fallado espantosamente con una única misión que hacer.

Recordó las invitaciones cayendo en una posa de agua, la que había sido doblada y apenas surcó un metro el cielo antes de caer entre unos arbustos. ¿Las personas podían ser tan crueles incluso siendo tan pequeñas? ¿Dónde contenían toda esa crueldad, esa maldad? Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca; a pesar de todo, prefería que las cosas fueran así. Incluso aunque el gesto hubiese sido innecesariamente cruel, simplemente no podía pensar en la idea de que personas así de malas se acercaran a una persona tan buena como su madre.

Y quizá sería otro cumpleaños de uno de los dos en que sólo estuviesen ambos, pero él se encargaría de intentar disfrutarlo todo lo posible para que su madre sintiera que todo su esfuerzo había valido completamente la pena.

Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la sala y no encontró a su mamá. Se sentó en el sofá, entre los almohadones mullidos, con las piernas arriba y la consola entre las manos para continuar con su partida de Mario Party. Ella no tardó mucho en volver, esta vez arreglada, con su largo y liso cabello tomado en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con el flequillo cayendo delicadamente sobre la frente de su rostro pálido y sobriamente maquillado. También se había cambiado de ropa y traía un vestido ligero de color blanco, ajustado al busto y amplio hasta bajo las rodillas, y un abrigo delgado de hilo de manga larga abierto y corto en color celeste pastel.

Kenma no solía fijarse en la apariencia de las personas, no era algo que llamara su atención, pero la apariencia hogareña de su madre siempre le parecía bonita y refrescante, le transmitía calma. Contrastaba completamente con su apariencia formal de tonos opacos u oscuros de cuando iba a trabajar al bufete de abogados, y definitivamente la versión en colores pasteles, más jovial, le agradaba mucho más.

Ella le miró un momento ahí y él fingió no verla hasta que estuvo sentada a su lado en el sofá. Su pequeña mano se dirigió casi instintivamente a su cabello, entregándole pequeñas caricias que Kenma disfrutó, mientras la otra tomaba el mando de la televisión para encenderla. Él comprendió el mensaje; debían esperar, y volvió a concentrarse en su partida en la consola.

Siguió así muchísimo tiempo, con el sonido de la televisión y de la esporádica y delicada risa de su madre de fondo, apretando botones, moviendo la palanca y a veces utilizando el stylus en la pequeña pantalla táctil. Cada cierto tiempo apretaba también el botón de _home_ , consultando así el paso de los minutos. En un comienzo el tiempo parecía negarse a transcurrir, pero luego, poco a poco, fue dándose cuenta de que este ya estaba por acabarse.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde el sol ya casi no se filtraba mucho por las cortinas; seguramente estaba ocultándose. Su madre parecía nerviosa a su lado, incluso había dejado de acariciarle el cabello y sólo simulaba ver la televisión mientras sus ojos se desviaban cada tanto al reloj analógico en la pared.

Él trató te permanecer tranquilo, pero sus labios se apretaron un poco cuando su madre, con una sonrisa titubeante, le recordó que no todas las personas eran tan puntuales. Que seguro llegarían pronto.

Fue doloroso ver cómo con cada pasar de los minutos, hasta dar las seis y media, la expresión de su madre se ensombrecía. No de molestia, sino más con una tristeza y resignación que él no quería volver a ver reflejado en ese rostro que lo era todo para él. Su madre, su única familia cercana, quien se desvivía por él.

Ya no había luz más allá que la de la televisión y de su consola cuando su madre suspiró, se puso de pie y fue a encender las de la sala y de la cocina. Kenma observó su espalda y, para cuando ella se volteó a mirarle también, su sonrisa tenía un aire de resignación que le angustió.

―Quizá tuvieron problemas. Pero no importa, cariño, podemos comer juntos. Habrá más tarta para los dos ―le intentó consolar ella.

Su voz sonaba algo vacía, pero se notaba que luchaba por enfrentar aquella situación lo mejor posible. Kenma dejó su consola cerrada en el sofá y se bajó para caminar con su madre hacia la mesa. Ella, con cuidado, comenzó a encender las velitas de la tarta usando fósforos. Cuando las nueve estuvieron encendidas, Kenma sintió nuevamente las delicadas y agradables caricias en su cabello y permaneció de pie junto a la mesa, más concentrado en la expresión de su madre a su lado que en la tarta en sí. Esta ya no le parecía tan apetecible.

―No es necesario que cantes…―murmuró Kenma al ver a su madre dudar.

Pero ella parpadeó y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa junto a una nueva caricia en la cabeza.

―Sé que no lo hago muy bien, pero lo es. Tú cantaste para mi cumpleaños y es una costumbre que no quiero que se pierda. Todos merecemos una canción de felicitación por haber nacido que venga desde el fondo del corazón de nuestros seres queridos.

Él volvió a apretar los labios, pero no replicó. Sus ojos se enfocaron esta vez en las velas de la tarta, en las llamas que a veces se meneaban un poco. Escuchó a su madre inspirar profundamente y hubo una pausa, pero cuando la primera palabra fue pronunciada en un inglés bastante bueno, el timbre sonó e hizo eco en toda la casa.

Esta vez fueron ambos quienes parpadearon, confundidos. Luego se escucharon unos golpes apresurados en la puerta y un murmullo de voces. Ninguno dijo nada y casi por inercia los dos se acercaron a la puerta a paso algo rápido. Sin embargo, mientras su madre dudaba un momento con la mano ya sujetando el pomo, él se alcanzó a meter tras ella casi como si la usara de escudo.

Su madre giró la muñeca y al abrirse la puerta las voces a fin fueron inteligibles para ellos.

―¡Auch! No tires de mi oreja, má.

―Te dije que no era necesario que golpearas si tocaba el timbre también, hay gente, las luces están encendidas.

Kenma se asomó un poco por el costado de su madre y vio al chico pegajoso frente a él, cubriéndose un costado de la cabeza con una mano mientras hacía una mueca. Tras él había una señora no mucho mayor que su propia madre, con cabello igualmente negro pero esponjoso y desordenado y un maquillaje algo más oscuro y serio. Traía una ropa blanca que apenas se veía bajo un abrigo negro muy largo y que a él le recordó a los hospitales, y en una mano cargaba una bonita bolsa roja con un enorme lazo negro. Por su parte, el chico traía la misma ropa que había usado en la escuela ese día.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse tan serio cuando los vieron y Kenma se sobresaltó al notal que el rostro del chico era cruzado ahora por una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Hola Kenma, señora Kozume! ―exclamó, alzando una mano.

La expresión de la señora igualmente se suavizó, pero ella le sonrió cortésmente a su madre.

―Buenas tardes. Soy Kuroo Tatsumi, madre de un compañero de escuela de su hijo y vecina desde hace poco. Lamento el retraso, pero Tetsu me avisó apenas cuando salí de mi turno hoy sobre la invitación y tardamos yendo por un regalo. Espero no molestemos.

Kenma miró de reojo a su madre. Esta tenía una expresión tan conmovida y de agradecimiento que a él se le oprimió el corazón. Por un momento Kenma ignoró la sensación de agobio y exasperación que el chico pegajoso le causaba.

―No se preocupen, recién encendimos las velitas. Mucho gusto, Kuroo-san, yo soy Kozume Kana y él es mi hijo, Kenma. Gracias por venir. Adelante, por favor ―indicó ella.

Ambos se apartaron de la puerta, él sin salir de detrás de su madre, y permitieron que las visitas entraran y se descalzaran antes de continuar. Él se adelantó, un poco incómodo a pesar del agradecimiento, y llegó a ponerse en el mismo lugar frente a la tarta. Sus ojos siguieron a ambos Kuroo y esperó que no tuviesen ninguna reacción negativa, temiendo que su madre se viera afectada. Pero su miedo fue en vano porque ambos parecieron muy sorprendidos por todo y no intentaron ocultarlo.

―¡Qué geniaaaal! Y hay muchos globos. Má, yo también quiero una fiesta así, anda ―rogó el chico pegajoso.

Su madre arqueó una ceja, pero sonrió igualmente.

―Si te portas bien y no rompes otro cristal de un vecino jugando con la pelota, ya hablaremos ―respondió ella, sin comprometerse. A Kenma le hizo gracia, más cuando luego el otro niño hizo un puchero sin vergüenza, pero se concentró más en la señora que ahora miraba a su madre―. Pero realmente todo está muy bonito; la felicito, Kana-san. Y gracias por invitarnos.

Su madre, avergonzada, hizo algún comentario restando importancia con modestia. Kenma sintió que esa señora le caía algo bien, más si estaba haciendo sonreír a su madre con cumplidos.

―Oh, pero vamos; cantemos para que podamos comer pronto ―indicó su madre.

El chico pegajoso, sin que nadie le dijera, apagó las luces desde el panel en la pared como si fuera su propia casa. A Kenma le gustó porque sentía que podían observarle menos en ese momento que siempre resultaba tan incómodo. Si ambas visitas miraron los lugares en la mesa con curiosidad, seguro porque eran demasiados, al menos no hicieron ningún comentario desubicado. Y mientras su madre se puso tras él y posó ambas manos en sus hombros para apretarlos cariñosamente, los otros se pusieron del otro lado de la mesa.

Kenma no sonreía porque no solía hacerlo mucho, pero ver a los demás sonreír con tanta sinceridad antes de comenzar a cantar, las mayores mucho mejor que la desafinada y mala pronunciación del chico pegajoso, él se sintió un poco contagiado y estuvo también a punto de sonreír.

Resultó completamente diferente a lo que había pasado en la escuela. Recién conocía a las visitas, porque al niño no lo conocía mucho, pero ellos parecían realmente desearle un feliz cumpleaños cuando cantaban. Y aunque fue incómodo ser el centro de atención, no llegó a los extremos de angustiarle como le había pasado más temprano. Incluso los aplausos fueron ligeros, poco estridentes, y el momento de pedir los deseos por primera vez no fue sólo algo vacío; sí pidió los tres.

Que su madre tuviera más motivos para sonreír, fue el primero. No tener que soportar desaires de más personas desagradables y crueles como sus compañeras, fue el segundo. Y aunque tardó en el tercero, sopló las velas mientras deseaba que ese cumpleaños fuera el primero de muchos que resultaran bien estando con más personas con quienes celebrarlos, tanto suyos como de su madre.

―Oh, ¡má, el regalo! ¡El regalo, anda! ―exclamó el niño.

La mujer suspiró con resignación por las voces que daba su hijo y le entregó la bolsa.

―Entrégaselo tú, Tetsurou. Después de todo, tú escogiste el regalo para Kenma-kun.

Kenma notó lo encantado que él parecía con aquella decisión y él le miró con curiosidad, aunque un poco de vergüenza. Llevaba siendo borde con él y haciéndole muecas durante un mes, después de todo, y ese mismo día le había dejado hablando solo. Tampoco lo había invitado, ni siquiera le había dicho que era su cumpleaños. Pero independiente del modo en que se hubiese enterado, estaba ahí. Había ido e incluso había comprado un regalo para él que, a juzgar por lo enorme de la bolsa, era bastante grande.

―Gracias ―murmuró tímidamente.

El chico, que ahora sabía se llamaba Kuroo Tetsurou, se acercó hacia él y le extendió la bolsa.

―Vamos, ábrelo. Sé que te va a gustar ―le aseguró Kuroo.

Él miró a su madre, quien asintió como diciéndole que estaba bien, y tomó la bolsa. Con cuidado de no romperá la apoyó en el suelo y despegó el sticker con el que venía cerrada en la parte de arriba. Cuando la abrió sólo vio algo grande y blanco, y Kenma metió ambas manos dentro de la bolsa para tomar su contenido y sacarlo; un contenido blando, suave.

―Justo combina con tu sudadera, es una buena coincidencia. Feliz cumpleaños, Kenma ―murmuró Kuroo, rascándose la nuca con una mano de modo algo cohibido.

Su reacción fue casi instantánea y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aún con la vista distorsionada consiguió ver las expresión preocupada de la señora Kuroo, la conmovida de su madre y la angustiada de Kuroo, que se acercó a ponerle una mano temblorosa en la espalda. Eso sólo hizo que Kenma comenzara a llorar de un modo feo, lleno de hipeos y con lágrimas enormes cayéndole por las mejillas.

―Tranquila, está emocionado. Le gustó mucho, sólo es algo sensible ―escuchó la voz de su madre, seguro calmando a la mamá de Kuroo.

―¿Estás bien? ¿No te gustó o ya lo tienes? Podemos cambiarlo o encontrar algo mejor…los juegos eran más caros que lo que quedaba de mi mesada pero si me esperas a fin de mes puedo comprar uno o intentarlo juntando ambos ―cuchicheó Kuroo, con un tono de voz que reflejaba su angustia.

Él instintivamente negó con la cabeza y estrechó el enorme peluche de Boo contra su cuerpo, incluso cuando sus brazos no alcanzaban a rodearlo del todo. Era blando, olía a nuevo y era de Boo. Él tenía uno pequeñito y unas figuritas, pero no nada tan grande y mullido.

Y ahora el mejor artículo de su personaje favorito se lo había regalado ese chico pegajoso que él había tratado tan feo.

―Gracias… _gracias_ … ―sollozó.

Kenma cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo la mano abandonó su espalda, pero subió a darle unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza. Y no eran tan geniales como las caricias de su madre pero al menos no le incomodaron, aun cuando Kuroo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal tan rápido y de modo tan contundente, atravezando todas sus barreras que normalmente sólo dejaban pasar a su madre. Kuroo le estaba haciendo sentir que podía saltar cada una de ellas cuando quisiera, y que aquello ahora no le molestara como le molestaba hasta esa mañana sólo le hizo llorar más, porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que por primera vez alguien pudiera atravesarlas con tanta facilidad y que a él le pareciera bien, al menos de momento, que lo hiciera.

―No es nada…pero no llores, ¿sí? Por favor no llores…es tu cumpleaños y el regalo era para hacerte sonreír ―le pidió Kuroo.

Él se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo y ocultó su rostro contra el peluche.

―No estoy llorando…―replicó Kenma.

―¿Uh? Lo estás ―le contradijo Kuroo.

―Que no ―insistió él.

―Que síiii ―repitió Kuroo.

Kenma iba a seguir, apretando más el peluche entre sus brazos, pero otra mano reemplazó a la de Kuroo y él la reconoció en seguida.

―Vamos, Kenma, no discutas con Tetsurou-kun. Vayamos a comer, ¿sí? Traeré las ensaladas y calentaré el espagueti y el pollo. Kenma, lleva a tu amigo a lavarse las manos, por favor.

 _Amigo_ , resonó en su cabeza. Nunca había tenido un amigo y ni siquiera sabía si realmente quería uno. Además, no lo eran, apenas se conocían y de lo poco que él sabía de la amistad, era algo que debía formarse poco a poco, con tiempo, dedicación y congeniando. Él no sabía si congeniaría con alguien que creía que Boo era sólo malo y nada más.

 _Pero también es alguien que a pesar de ello me regaló un Boo comprado con sus ahorros y que cree que yo sí soy genial_ , le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Cuando Kuroo le tomó por un brazo, nuevamente sonriente, y le pidió que lo llevara al baño para poder ir a comer pronto, él asintió. Dejó su nuevo peluche entre los cojines del sofá y guio a ese niño pegajoso, pero que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a despertar cierto agrado en él, por su hogar. Permitiéndole, de modo discreto, ingresar también en su vida.

Su madre invitó también a la señora Kuroo a comer y al final los cuatro tuvieron una cena bastante agradable. Ambas mujeres les preguntaban cosas a ellos, las que él respondía con más simpleza y brevedad que los largos monólogos de Kuroo, y también hablaban entre ellas. Parecían llevarse bien y su madre se veía tan a gusto ahí que Kenma pensó que no era mala idea permitir ingresar a su hogar a esas dos personas de vez en cuando si conseguían aquello.

Kenma se enteró de que la familia de Kuroo también era monoparental y que ambos venían del norte. Su madre se había divorciado y buscaba iniciar una nueva vida lejos de la familia de su ex esposo; ella era doctora, según Kuroo la mejor del mundo, y no le había costado conseguir un buen empleo. También supo que a Kuroo le gustaba practicar vóleibol y que por ello había tenido problemas con los vecinos al jugar en el patio de su casa y romper un par de cristales, porque no era muy bueno. Cuando su propia madre propuso que él podía acompañar a Kuroo al parque cercano a jugar para que sí le dejaran ir si tenía compañía, la madre de Kuroo pareció agradecida y encantada incluso aunque Kenma hizo una mueca enorme ante la idea de salir y ejercitarse.

Todo estaba cambiando demasiado rápido en una sola velada, él sentía que había tenido que hablar más que en toda su vida y luego de un enorme y delicioso pedazo de tarta le pidió a su madre ir a jugar con el Wii en la sala, deseoso de volver a algo familiar y agradable para él. Esta accedió, pero le dijo que llevara a Kuroo con él mientras ellas seguían conversando y bebían café.

No le importó acceder, sabía que Kuroo algo sabía de videojuegos así que ambos fueron a la sala y él se sentó en el sofá luego conectar todo a la tele, poniendo el enorme peluche de Boo sobre su regazo para apoyarse un poco sobre él mientras manipulaba un mando. Kuroo, sin pedir permiso, tomó otro mando del mueble de la televisión y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado junto a él.

―¿Qué jugaremos? ―inquirió Kuroo, moviéndose ansioso en su lugar.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

―Puedes escoger. Tengo todos esos ―murmuró, señalando el mueble bajo la pantalla.

No era tanto por ser amable, sino que realmente le daba igual lo que jugaran. Kuroo pareció feliz de poder elegir y gateó por el suelo para mirar los estuches y sacó el Mario Kart, poniéndolo sin siquiera preguntarle cómo, seguramente ya había usado una antes. Cuando Kuroo volvió a sentarse en la alfombra casi junto a él, Kenma ya había accedido al juego y seleccionó la cantidad de jugadores, un modo de juego y las reglas para poder pasar a seleccionar automáticamente a King Boo de entre los personajes. Como él ya esperaba, Kuroo seleccionó a Waluigi y a la hora de escoger vehículo escogió la motocicleta, contrario a él que seleccionó el auto.

Cuando la primera carrera comenzó, Kenma se desconectó de todo lo que no fuera la pantalla y sus manos sujetando el mando y la extensión nunchuk. La ganó sin problemas, para frustración de Kuroo, y aunque este fue ascendiendo en la lista de los puestos con el pasar de las carreras, Kenma nunca abandonó el primer lugar.

Poco a poco, con el pasar de los minutos, Kenma fue relajándose. Seguía jugando bien, pero a momentos, en caminos rectos, se permitía desviar la mirada hacia abajo y observaba unos segundos cómo Kuroo hacía muecas y se movía al mismo tiempo que movía ambos mandos, como si con su cuerpo controlara la motocicleta. Era algo chistoso, debía admitir. Kuroo parecía ser algo exagerado, haciendo grandes movimientos para cosas que no lo requerían. Un poco inquieto, quizá. Para alguien como Kenma, que no hacía más movimientos de los estrictamente necesarios, aquello era realmente curioso.

Entonces su curiosidad fue creciendo y, cuando terminaron ese circuito e iban a escoger otro, se atrevió a hablar.

―Oye, uhm, Kuro…―murmuró.

Kuroo se volteó casi enseguida, girando tan bruscamente la cabeza que a él le sorprendió no escuchar el crujido de su cuello.

―Es Kuroo, con dos _o_ ―le corrigió Kuroo. Él frunció unos segundos el ceño por ser corregido y el otro pareció nervioso, quizá algo asustado―. Pero Kuro también está bien, si quieres puedes decirme así, ningún problema ―aclaró rápidamente―. ¿Quieres jugar otra cosa? ―inquirió, cambiando de tema.

Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y, luego de desviar la mirada un par de veces, logró juntar el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños? ¿Y que habría fiesta o la dirección exacta? ―preguntó finalmente.

La expresión de Kuroo se relajó y suavizó bastante, pero también pareció avergonzado por un momento.

―Uhm, bueno…―dudó Kuroo, pero dejó los mandos a un lado en la alfombra y buscó con ambas manos en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una tarjeta de papel negro, arrugada, y dos sobrecitos rojos con dibujos de huellas negras. Kenma parpadeó sorprendido y Kuroo pareció más avergonzado todavía mientras se las entregaba―. Sé que no me invitaste pero…las encontré. Escuché a esas compañeras tuyas hablar luego que te fuiste, me devolví a recogerlas, aunque no encontré el tercer sobre, y entendí. Ellas fueron horribles, no les hagas caso. Son invitaciones muy bonitas y…creí que no necesitaba una invitación directa para felicitar a un amigo, sólo alegrarme de que hubieras nacido, porque eso me permitió conocerte. A alguien tan genial. Perdón por auto invitarme.

La voz había sonado torpe, apresurada, pero a Kenma nada de eso le importó. El contenido le dejó sin voz por un momento, uno en que a cada segundo sus pestañas fueron llenándose de pequeñas gotitas que acabaron siendo unos enormes lagrimones que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y terminaron cayendo en el pobre peluche.

―¡¿Eeeehhhh?! ¡De nuevo estás llorando cuando se supone que seas feliz! ―se quejó Kuroo, haciendo un enorme puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

Kenma luchaba con sus propios pucheros en ese momento y usó la parte superior del peluche para ocultar la mitad inferior de su rostro, pero no pudo hacer nada con las lágrimas. Fluían sin querer detenerse. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le decía que se alegraba de que hubiese nacido, de que existiera. Y aunque no sabía por qué, él definitivamente le creía. A ese niño pegajoso, que ya no sería nunca más el niño pegajoso, sino Kuro, con una sola _o_ ; el que no dejaba de atravesar una tras otras sus barreras que antes le habían parecido impenetrables, y sólo en unas pocas horas.

―Que no estoy llorando…―replicó, sólo por decir algo, por contrariarlo.

Kuroo puso los ojos en blanco.

―Claro que sí.

―Claro que no ―refunfuñó él.

Pensó que Kuroo iba a decir algo, pero ambos saltaron al escuchar una voz firme a unos cuantos metros.

―¡Tetsurou! ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Kenma? ―casi gritó la señora Kuroo―. ¡Ven aquí!

Su ahora auto impuesto amigo puso una cara de terror tan sorprendente que él dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que fue ocultada por el peluche que continuaba estrujando entre sus brazos.

―¡Yo no le hice nada! ―aseguró Kuroo en seguida.

Pero de todos modos fue, y mientras Kenma le miraba acercarse a su madre tenso y con los hombros caídos, él miró a su propia madre, que sonreía ante la escena. Lo hizo hasta que toda esta, incluso aquella bonita sonrisa, se difuminó hasta desaparecer.

* * *

* * *

Kenma bostezó al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos; sólo vio blanco, y con cuidado apartó el rostro del peluche de Boo que solía usar como almohada. El sopor aún tenía sus sentidos aletargados, pero el frío del aire era casi palpable y se volteó y removió bajo las sábanas hacia la fuente de calor que antes había estado tras él. Cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo y le estrecharon con firmeza contra un cuerpo igual de firme, él dejó escapar un murmullo complacido, también abrazando a la persona que comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro.

―Buenos días…y feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces comprendió que había estado soñando. Un sueño bonito, uno que le hizo rememorar situaciones pasadas tan antiguas que normalmente no recordaba, no con tanto detalle. Seguramente luego de unos minutos o unas horas no recordaría nada otra vez, o nada más que escenas vagas cargadas de sentimientos cálidos. Pero sabía que su subconsciente siempre lo recordaría, ese día en que todo había comenzado. En que Kuroo había decidido que sería su amigo y él había pensado que podían intentarlo, que tal vez no fuera tan malo.

Había sido de todo menos malo, luego de doce años juntos podía afirmarlo. Doce años en los que habían sido amigos, amigos de infancia, compañeros de equipo, novios, compañeros de departamento. Y, desde hace pocos meses, también habían comenzado a ser prometidos.

Habían sido trece cumpleaños suyos juntos, contando ese que recién comenzaba. Y Kenma también podía asegurar que, desde ese día perdido en sus recuerdos de niñez, sus cumpleaños nunca más habían sido solitarios.


End file.
